Misdirection and Misconception
by KyteByte
Summary: Emma, Henry and Gold go off to Manhattan to search for Baelfire. In New York they find something they we're looking for. Canon with a few minor twists
1. Chapter 1: Encounters in New York

**Notes:** I had originally started writing this before my other story here then I meet a plot bunny that became Shadows of ourselves. So there will be a few similarities (mostly in regards to some OCs and their back stories, as they were envisioned originally for this story)but this one is very close to canon. I'll try to release chapters for both, around the same time.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounters in New York**

The journey to New York was if anything was painfully awkward. It consisted of Henry probing Gold with hundreds of questions and Gold quickly snapping an answer back, living up to crocodile nickname. Thankfully, they had just arrived at their hotel.

"So now that we're finally here, how do you expect us to find him in a city of millions?" she gestured to people around them.

"With this." He said as he reached into his coat pocket with his right hand, dangling an amber-like gem on string in front of her, before handing it over to her. "I've enchanted it before we left. Think of it as a compass. It will point in whatever direction my son is in, glowing brighter the nearer he is. It will turn green when it comes into contact with one who has my blood."

"Great." She said non-enthusiastically, remembering all the trouble the last compass she had brought her. She examined the object in the palm of her hand, it wasn't anything special, a simple arrow-shaped pendant formed out of amber already glowing.

* * *

It had been three long days since they first arrived at New York. Their days consisted mostly of Henry dragging Gold along site seeing, while Emma ran around looking for Gold's son. So far they were nowhere in their search. The pendant would sway one way then swing the other way, many times it would lead back to Gold and Henry. Emma confronted Gold saying the thing was broken, but he said that there was nothing wrong.

Emma woke to the pendant's bright light, glowing brighter than it had in the past two days. Glancing at the clock, 4:42, _who the hell is up at this time?_She thought. Hastily, she got up, wrote a quick note to Gold and left the hotel room, hoping this would be the end of their search.

The pendant lead her to a park. Aside from the few passed out drunks it was deserted, _probably all in bed still, and they said New York is the city that never sleeps_. She cautiously walked by each of the passed out drunks, part of her thought it would entertaining if one them were Gold's son, but most of her hoped that none of them were, she didn't want to drag any them back to the hotel, thankfully none of them were.

The pendant begins to sway rapidly from side to side, flashing rapidly, before fading. _Great I'm losing him._ Never one to give up on a chase, Emma breaks into a run, following the pendant, leading her to one of the park's trails. The trails run deep into the forest. The pendent flashes brighter in the forest. She's getting closer. The trees are thick, her only source of light is the swinging pendent. It leads her deeper and deeper into the forest, through twists and turns.

BANG.

She falls to the ground and looks up to see her hooded assailant.

"I'm so sorry." The assailant says as he lowers his hood and offering her a hand. "You alright, miss…?"

"Swan, Emma Swan." She says as he helps her stand.

"Well Miss Swan, I'm Ricky. I must apologize again I'm not use to having the trails occupied this early in the day. "

The two begin to walk down the trail.

"So what brings you here so early in the morning?" He asks trying to make conversation.

"What makes you think I'm not out for a morning jog?"

"You don't exactly strike to me as a morning person." He says before adding." And you aren't exactly dressed for jogging. "He smirks.

"Fine you caught me. I'm looking for someone."

He strokes his well-groomed beard as pretends to think. "Long lost brother." There is playfulness in his voice.

"Nope"

"Hmm… cheating boyfriend?"

"Nope."

As they walk, he's guesses become more and more ridiculous. She realizes that he'd been leading her out of the forest.

"Long lost prince of Nigeria."

"… Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Well whoever you're looking for I hope you find them" he says as they stop.

Now free from the shade of the forest she takes her first good look at him. His dark brown tousled hair rests near his chin. A mischievous but harmless grin plasters his face. But it is his eyes that are his most memorable feature, an inviting chocolate brown with a hint of gold.

He takes a look at his watch. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this conversation short. I'm running behind schedule. It was nice meeting you Miss Swan. Oh and before I forget you dropped this." He says as he hands her the pendent.

He runs off before she can say thank you. She looks in the palm of her hand to see that the pendent had turned a dark forest green.

* * *

So what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2: Fears and Doubts

**Notes:** Thank you guys so much for the feedback. Since I had this chapter already I decided to release it.

How do you think Gold will react to Emma's news?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fears and Doubts**

Emma drags herself to the front to their suite; hesitantly she reaches for the door knob, knowing that there is monster waiting for her on the other side. This was no dragon, she could handle dragons, and this was something worse. As she turns the knob to open the door, she could hear him huffing and puffing in sync with the tapping of his cane on the wooden floors. No, this was no big bad wolf. Bracing herself she takes a deep breath in as the door swings open and she bravely awaits the monster's wrath. But it doesn't come. It stops in it tracks, resting its hands atop its cane and angles its body to face her, giving her a glare a basilisk would be jealous of. They each stood there, waiting for the other to say something, each taking in the other's distraught appearance and the scenery around them. The signs stated the obvious; both of them did not have a pleasant day.

"How did your search go, Miss Swan?"

"I found him…"

"But?"

"I lost him… " Emma said as she began to recount this morning's trek through the park. His son was just as much a slippery snake as he was, she thought.

"Then do pray tell what you're doing here, and not out there looking for him?" He said icily.

"Gold it's late. I've been running around all over Manhattan chasing after your son. It's been a long day." She said exhaustedly.

"Are you telling me you're giving up? Need I remind you we had a deal?"

"You don't need to keep reminding me that, Gold. Now you and I both know I am not the type to give up. I just came back to rest, looks like we both could use it. What good would your deal be, if I dropped dead on the street?" She shot back.

Gold was silence for once. She was right. How would he find him without the savior? There was no way he could chase after his son like Emma had, not with his bad leg. He looked down, cursing his injury. The injury he inflicted upon himself to see his son, was the very same one that kept him from searching. Oh how the Sisters Fates loved to torment him. She was right. He needed the savior, he needed her.

"Well the good news is today wasn't a total lost." She said trying to cheer up the downed pawnbroker. "I know what he looks like and a few of his habits." But still no response, he was still lost in thought.

With a sigh Emma plants herself into the couch and turns on the t.v, flipping through the channels as she cannot bear the silence, in the silence she can hear his thoughts, feel his pain. She just needs a moment to breathe, a moment to herself, a moment to gather her thoughts. Should she just wait in the park hoping he'll be there? And as if the universe was listening, the answer to her question appeared on the screen.

"Gold! It's him!" She called as she jumped pointing to the screen.

With a sudden jolt, Gold was freed from his trance. Emma was saying something, pointing, but was still too dazed to understand. "Gold! It's him." She repeated.

He followed her arm to look at the screen she was pointing to. It appeared to the news show of some sort.

_"…I'd like to thank our next guest…" The female newscaster says to the camera_

"Miss Swan I believe you need to get your eyes checked. We are looking for my son after all"

"No, not the newscaster, him" She said.

And as if on cue another figure comes into frame which caused Gold to pause. _It couldn't be…_ The interviewer greeted the man known as Roderick Coal. He was clad in a fitted dark three piece suit, a navy blue silk dress shirt with a thin black tie. At least he has my fashion sense, Gold thought. The figure radiated power, just like him. However, the figure appeared to be friendly, approachable, not exerting his power over others. He gives the interviewer a friendly hug before taking the seat across from her.

Gold examined the man Emma claimed was his son. It couldn't be Bae, could it? He was just all wrong: his nose was too sharp, his hair though tousled was too straight and his bone structure was just wrong. He had made this mistake once before, and he was not going to make it again. Never again was he going to lower down his walls unless he was certain he had found his son. Perhaps it's the facial hair deceiving throwing him off, remembering the last time he trusted a man with a beard. The man's eyes were like his own chocolate brown with a hint of gold, ever calculating and full of mischief. However, unlike his, which were cold and used for intimidation, the figure's eyes were warm and inviting. But what if this man, Roderick, was his son, after all, the pendant told Emma so. What if he was just a coward, afraid to face his son's anger?

* * *

Notes: What did you guys think of Gold? I'm always afraid of getting his character wrong.

Ok so for those who are reading Shadows of ourselves, yes this Roderick is the same Roderick in that story. They both have the same background story, but their roles are different.

Next chapter: The chase begins.


	3. Chapter 3: Impressions

**Notes:** Sorry for the late update. I've had interesting/busy week. Finished exams (hurrah!), went from having no plans for the summer to working two jobs, and busy setting up my piece for a gallery exhibit( my first ever exhibit). After a few days of warm weather it decides to snow again( from 22 degrees to -3), don't you just love Canada. I don't mind the snow, but the power outage was not that great. When I first started writing this story months ago, I had a different idea for this chapter. It was actually one of my favourite chapters,it was a humorous chapter between Ricky and Emma but it didn't fit with the previous chapters. So I rewrote it. Bear with me, this chapter isn't as polished as the previous chapters. Well enough about me, let's get on to the chapter.

**warning:** this chapter contains swearing

* * *

**Chapter 3: Impressions**

She steps out of the cab, and looks up at the towering skyscraper. After doing a quick search on the internet it was easy to find out what Roderick did for a living. CEO of PI industries.

"Hello, are you lost?" the receptionist asked with disdain as she examined Emma's outfit. Dressed in her usual leather jacket, she stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of business dressed strangers.

"Yes. I'm here to see Mr. Coal." She answered ignoring the tone in the receptionist's voice.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked with annoyance.

"No."

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you. Mr. Coal is a rather busy man and only sees those with appointments."

Not one to be turned away she retorted, "Look. Just give him a call, and see if he's available."

"And you are?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

The receptionist eyed her with distaste as she made a phone call. "Sir. There is a lady here who requests to see you… Yes sir I told her you only do appointments… She says her name is Emma Swan…. Yes sir… Of course sir."

"You can go up. Floor 59. He's expecting you." She said with forced politeness.

The elevator ride up gave her time to choose her words carefully. From what Gold told her she knew there was a lot of unresolved issues between the two of them. From her research Roderick was self-made billionaire. Known for his golden touch. He was a lucky street kid, adopted by a teacher at private school and a police officer who would become chief of New York's finest. He was known to be quite generous, especially in regards to charities that dealt with orphans and single parents. Her train of thought was broken by the elevator chiming that they had arrived at their destination.

She was greeted by a polite petite woman who led her to Roderick's office.

"Would you like something to drink, sir? Ma'am?" She asked as they arrived at his office. She left, but returned shortly and gave them their requested drinks.

"Miss Swan. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you again." He said as he gestured for her to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, Tiffany. You're free to go to lunch now." He said before taking a sip of his tea.

"You know you should get a new receptionist. She's hardly the welcoming type." She said as she sits down.

"She's a temp. My usual receptionist is out on maternity leave. "He said.

She takes the time to examine his office. His office isn't what she expected it to be. A few antiques grace the shelves with a few contemporary pieces as well. It's a mishmash of old and new. It's an organized chaos, much like the state of his father's shop. "Interesting office you have here."

"Interesting is one way to describe it, I suppose."

There was a flute on display as well. "Is it just for show or do you play?" she asks, gesturing to the small instrument.

"I play on occasion."

He smirked as he noticed Emma's drink of choice, a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, but didn't comment. Instead he asked, "So, did you ever find who you were looking for?"

"I have a few leads. I'm looking for a son to reunite him with his father"

"Well I'd be happy to help…" he pauses before adding "for a price of course." And in that moment he's never looked more like Gold, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. I heard of your generosity."

"Everyone deserves a family. Even if it's not the one you came from."

"It's because you're orphan right?"

"Is that why you're helping this man out?" He asked, knowing she heard his unasked question as he noted the way she tensed for moment, before continuing. "We'll from one orphan to another, I just want to return the favour. I was a lucky. If it wasn't for the Coal's taking me in, I don't know what would have become of me. I'm sure you know that being abandoned is the worst feeling there is."

"Have you ever wondered who your parents are?"

"I knew who my parents were. I have very few fond memories of them. "He replied sadly, with an underlining tone of anger.

"Would you ever want to meet your father again?"

"Are you suggesting I am the man's son? It's not possible. Miss. Swan."

"But what if it was. What if he just wants to make amends?"

"It's not possible. You must be mistaken. There is no way he could ever be my father. End of discussion." He grimaces as he says the word father, as if the word has left a bitter taste.

"Look your father has gone to the ends of the earth to find you." She starts saying.

"Miss Swan do not try my patience. I said end of discussion. Now I'd be happy to help assist this old man in finding his son. But I know for sure the man isn't my father." He says as he stands up. Clutching the desk trying to rein in his anger.

"And what if he is your father?"

"It's not possible. Even if it were possible, I'd never want to see that selfish, manipulating, power-hungry son of bitch again. After what he did, I'll never forgive him. "He vents, forgetting that she is in the room. He was seething with years of buried anger.

"Baelfire…" She says trying to get his attention. With that one word it's as if time had stopped. He stops his yelling, and gets his breathing under control. He walks over to antique looking globe, his steps heavy as he has the whole world on his shoulders. He lifts the upper half of the globe, revealing a hidden stash of various liquor.

"What did you say?" He says after taking a deep breath, and pouring himself a generous amount of whiskey. He's anger is replaced by another set of emotions she can't quite narrow down. Shock, confusion, and perhaps a bit of fear.

"Baelfire…" She says cautiously, hoping the name won't start a fire.

"Baelfire…"He says quietly more to himself than her, testing it confirming what he's heard. " I haven't heard that name in a long time." He says to her.

He goes over to his desk with a drink in hand and writes something on the back of a calling card before offering it to her.

"Miss. Swan, this is my address. Bring the old man around 7, and we can discuss things over dinner. "

"He…" She starts, but he cuts her off before she can utter another word.

"I've nothing else I want to discuss with you Miss Swan. Please leave." He says staring out the window nursing the drink in his hand.

* * *

**Notes:** Thank you guys for all the reviews. I'll be revealing Ricky and Gold's relationship in the next few chapters. For all of you who have Easter weekend, I hope you enjoy the time off. And for those of you celebrating Easter, have a nice Easter.

Next chapter Gold and Ricky meet(finally).


	4. Chapter 4: Appetizer

**Notes:** I'll be introducing two new characters in this chapter. The dinner was also going to be included in this chapter but it got too long. I'm going to have a busy week so I thought I release this one early. I'll try to release the dinner scene this week as well.

* * *

The cab pulls over to a charming two story house. The house isn't one you'd expect one as wealthy as Ricky to live in, but then again Bae never cared much for material things. It's in a quiet neighbourhood and the lights from the windows give the house a warm inviting feel to it. He straightens his tie for what seems to be the hundredth time, as he stands in front of the door. Emma with her boy at her side senses his nervousness and rings the doorbell for him. It's in that moment that he's thankful it's her with him and not her charming parents. She understands what he's going through. She knows what it's like to make high walls to protect themselves only to open the gates for someone and hope they aren't afraid of what they find.

He hears the door open, and he prepares himself to see his son again. Will he be angry and close the door on his face or will he pull him into a hug? However he was not prepared for what happened next. An elderly woman greets them at the door, and pulls them into an embrace.

"Hi there. You must be Ricky's guests. I'm Mrs. Coal, but you can call me Beth. Come in." She says.

A little taken aback by her gesture, he barely remembers to make a proper introduction. He is off his game today, a little slow to respond. As she takes their coats, he can't help but examine the home of the man his son became. It's a little cluttered like his own, with a few antiques decorating the place, an old chemistry set and a golden rat catch his eye. It reminds him much of his shop. However he can't shake the feeling that something is not quite right, but it's most likely due the nerves.

A young lady, around Emma age, soon joins them. "Hi I'm Ricky's younger sister, Amber. Ricky is currently working away in the kitchen. I'm afraid dinner is running a bit late, but should be done in about 20 minutes or so."

Mrs. Coal, Beth, leads them to the sitting room, and tells them to make themselves at home, before leaving to check on dinner. Like the rest of the house, it's furnished with old and modern items. A fire is currently going, giving the room a cozy feel. While Amber talks to both Emma and Henry, he is immediately drawn to the bookshelf.

You can tell a lot about person from the books on their bookshelf. It's has a wide variety of subjects, from practical books on law, business, chemistry,historical works to mysteries and adventures. It's a collection Belle would be proud of. He can imagine it now, Belle with her memories returned sitting with Bae perhaps at Granny's discussing some novel. Some day he thinks someday soon. There is a shelf dedicated to fairy tales, a few of them are about him: The Rumpelstiltskin problem, Rumpelstiltskin's daughter and Guess my name. He doesn't know if be hopeful or worried because of the shelf. Even after all this time, he still has a place in his son's home, and by extension his heart. But he remembers what Emma said about their encounter, his son was fuming with anger. Would his son ever forgive him?

Taking his attention away from the bookshelf he notices the photos on the mantle. They are brief glimpses into his son's life. The first is of Ricky in his twenties and older gentleman who he assumes is Mr. Coal. They appear to be happy. I wonder where Mr. Coal could be. A part of him wants to thank the man for raising his son so well, but another part of him can't help but feel jealous of that. He tries not to dwell on that too much. He reminds himself that he's here to ask for forgiveness, and maybe be part of his son's life again. The next photo is of Ricky and women embracing on what appears to be their wedding day. How many important days has he missed in his son's life? What's their story? How did they meet? Is it true love? So many questions race through his mind.

"They were quite the happy couple." Mrs. Coal answered as if she could hear his thoughts. "Practically inseparable from the day they met. I remember like it was yesterday. Her family had just moved in next door. Her cat had got itself stuck in a tree. Even at 11 years old Ricky was quite the dealmaker. He said he would rescue her cat, in exchange for all her Halloween candy. She readily agreed, and he sang to cat and it came down the tree. She was so enamoured by the rescue that she followed Ricky around for weeks. I think Ricky got tired of it, that he gave back the candy in order for her to stop following him."

As he listened to the elderly woman recall the tale, he noticed many things wrong with the story. It didn't sound like Bae at all. Bae would never ask for something in return, before helping. Bae always tried to do good, to be a hero. 11 years old she said, but that couldn't be. Bae was 14 when he went through the portal. The more he listened to the woman's tale, the more he realized that Ricky could not be Bae.

If Ricky isn't Bae, who could he be? The pendant led them to him, it had been charmed with a simple location spell, and it was to lead them to those who shared his blood. He had barely a family before his curse, the only one who he shared his blood in this land would be Bae, at least that that's what he thought. Ricky recognised Baelfire's name, very few people even in the enchanted forest knew his son's name. Could this Ricky be in cahoots with that wooden boy? That would explain how he knew Bae's name, but wouldn't explain the pendant. Magic is never wrong. So many scenarios race through his brain, but none of them fit just right. Was he too late? Is Ricky a descendant of Bae's? It's at that moment he notices the photo on the mantle. It's a family portrait of the Coals from many years ago. It's a happy scene, but that's not what caught his attention. The young boy's grinning face, is a face from his past that he'd never thought he'd see again.

"Nico…" he utters.

* * *

**Notes:** I never did say Ricky was Bae… Bae will be appearing shortly…

So Gold knows Ricky, but how? I've left a few clues in this chapter and in the previous chapter as to who Ricky is in FTL. He's a combination of two people. I decided Ricky's FTL identities right after "Manhattan". One of them was briefly used on the show in season 3.. Hmm… I wonder what Nico is short for? Let's see if any of you picked up on my clues. Happy guessing Dearies. I'll be revealing their relationship soon( probably in the next 3 chapters).

Next chapter : Dinner is served


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation

**Notes: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was busy working on a theatre production, now that it's run is over I now I have time to write this chapter. This was originally going to be two separate chapters, but they weren't long enough on their own. Also I want to say thank you to all the followers and reviewers of this story. Honestly I was expecting only a couple of reviews. So thank you so much. This chapter is rather unpolished but I hoped you guys like it.**

* * *

"Dinner is ready."

The three of them follow the Coals into the dining room.

"I know I told Miss Swan to invite you to dinner, but seeing you in the flesh is a bit of a surprise. You look well, a lot less green than I remember." Ricky said.

"And you've aged well, Nico." Mr. Gold said as he took a sip of his wine.

"How do you and Mr. Gold know each other, Mr. Coal?" Henry asked.

"Henry, was my dad, call me Ricky. As for your question, Mr. Gold was somewhat of a… mentor to me." Ricky replied.

"The food is delicious." Emma said.

"Thank you. Miss Swan."

"I find it hard to believe that you've become quite the chef, Nico. After all, I can remember how you got that scar on your arm…" Gold said.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"It's a long story." Ricky replied, hoping the conversation will end there.

"The short story is a young Nico decided to do some experimenting in my kitchen. Let's just say Nico was lucky, my home wasn't so fortunate." Gold recalled.

"It only happened that one time. And it was your fault anyway, you didn't label your ingredients properly."

"It's not my fault you can't read Latin." Gold replied.

"I can read Latin, you just have terrible handwriting." Ricky teased.

Mrs. Coal smiles at the friendly teasing between the two. "So Mr. Gold what do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I own a pawn shop." Gold responded.

"A pawn shop? Maybe you could take some of Ricky's junk. He's can be such a packrat." Amber teased.

"I don't think Mr. Gold will be any help to you, he's quite the hoarder himself." Emma retorted.

"Hey. First of all it's not junk. Second of all, and I'm sure the old man will agree with me that we are collectors not pack rats." Ricky responded.

"With collectors there some kind of theme, Ricky. Let's take that shelf in the sitting room for example, I don't exactly see the relationship between a flute and a golden rat?" Amber replied.

"I see your point. But I can't exactly throw the rat out, it was a gift from one of my suppose to be good luck." Ricky conceded.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner, Ricky. We'll the two of us better be off. It was nice meeting you, Emma. Mr. Gold. Henry."

* * *

"Your family doesn't know where you're really from, do they?"Emma asked Ricky as they entered his study room.

"No they don't Miss didn't exactly come up in conversation."

"So who were you back there?" Henry asks.

"You look like a smart lad. How about you and I make a game of it. If you can guess who I was in the enchanted forest, without anyone's help" Ricky looks at Gold,who takes a seat on the larger leather sofa, "before you go home tonight, I owe you a favour."

"And if I don't?"

"Good, I like you. We'll then you'll owe me a favour. How about it lad?" he says putting his hand out.

"Game on." Henry says as the two shake on it. Henry then walks over to the shelves examining the contains carefully for clues.

"So how do you two really know each other?" Emma asks as she takes on same sofa as Gold on the end closer to the fire place.

Ricky pauses, choosing his words carefully so he won't give Henry any clues to his identity. "I was a runaway, younger than henry. I had an encounter with a frightening creature and was rendered unconscious. When I came to, I found out Rumple had saved me from the beast."

"So what was his price?"

"He never asked for a price. But He save my life, so my life is his, irregardless if he asked for it or not. "

"So you two aren't related at all?" she asked.

"Well I see where henry gets his inquisitive nature from. No, to the best of my knowledge Miss Swan, the old man and I aren't related."

"You're not that young, Nico. If I remember correctly, you are 197 years old."

"196 actually."

"Well, it just that there are too many similarities between the two of you."

"Like I said he has always been somewhat of a mentor to me. I've always looked up to him as a hero. Did I ever tell you that, Rumple?"

"Your admiration is misplaced. I'm a villain dearie."

"Well I was destined for darkness. I might as well take lessons from the dark one." He smirked.

"Hey Ricky what is this book? It looks like my mom's spell book. Did you know magic?" Henry asked as he noticed a worn-out leather book with strange glyphs on it.

"Let me see it Henry. And yes I knew magic, actually the old man taught me a few spells." he replied.

"You keep a spell book out in the open?" She asked wearily.

" Actually its a simple story book, children's tales, see Miss Swan."Ricky replied as he showed her the pages.

" Cool its like my book. What kind of stories are in it?"Henry asked.

"Mostly stories about my ancestors. Every child should know where they come from."

"What language is it written in?" Henry asked.

"Elvish."

"Elvish?"

"Of course. I am after I am Half-elven."

"Now are we talking about an elf as in Santa's little helper or Lord of the Rings elf?"

"Hhmm... I suppose the elves of the enchanted forest were closer to the Lord of the Rings elf."

"Were?"

"I am the last of my kind Miss Swan. "

"How do you know your the only elf left?"

" Trust me Henry, I know."

"How are you alive? The last time we saw each other you were nine years old."

"When you saved me you used a blood spell, correct? You may have inadvertently made me immortal."

Noticing the pan flute on the shelf, and remembering the flute in the sitting room Henry asks "Are you Peter Pan?"

"Try again. Remember Pan was the boy who didn't want to grow up. As much fun as you think it was, being 9 years old for almost two hundred years was not pleasant. I wanted to grow up, it's part of the reason I came here."

"How did you get here? " Gold asked.

"As you know old man there are only a few ways to travel to this realm." Ricky replied as he nursed his drink.

"You cursed yourself."

"Bingo."

"Who in their right mind casts a curse on themselves?"

"You must understand Miss Swan I choose the less cruel fate. I was already severely cursed. I knew the queen was going to cast the dark curse and bring us all to a realm without magic. A realm where my curses wouldn't be active. Which would you choose: suffer one curse or suffer four curses? As you know the dark curse trapped people in a bit of a time loop. I wanted to grow up, so I made my own curse."

"You're the pied piper aren't you?"

"Why do you say that,Henry?"

"The shelf with the golden rat and flute."

"I'm surprise you figured it out. So what will your favour be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. So why does Mr. Gold call you 'Nico'?"

"I really do like you kid. He calls me Nico because once upon a time I was known as Nico, or Nicolas I should say. But Nico is a tale for another time."

"Now enough about me. Let's talk about the real reason why you're here: Baelfire. Let's make a deal. I help you find Baelfire, you release me from my life's debt. How about it old man? "

"I wouldn't have to agree to that. I could just ask you to help, and you'd have to comply, because as you said, your life is mine. So why should I agree to that deal?"

"For the same reason you saved my life that night. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Notes: So now you have some insight to Gold and Nico's relationship and some of Nico's background. You guys also now know one of Ricky's FTL identities... What do guys think? In this story Pan and piper are two separate characters. Actually its funny when I first thought of this story I was going to make Ricky be both Pan and the Piper. Then I found out they were going to Neverland I changed my mind about Pan, funny how life works out.**

**Would you guys like a flashback chapter? Also what do you think Rum's reason for saving Nico was? You guys will find out soon how Baelfire fits into this story soon ( in the next 2 to 3 chapters).**


End file.
